


Book Commentary: Nim’s Island

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [1]
Category: Nim's Island (Wendy Orr)
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Chapter 1

  * A sea lion and an iguana: cool pets.
  * Troppo Tourists = villains. Got it.
  * I’d love to live on that island, honestly.
  * Something that’s technically covered a bit more starting in later chapters: I’m a 90’s kid and grew up with a load of technological updates, but the fact that the almost-modern WiFi connection and satellite phones Nim and her dad apparently had in a book originally published in 1999 still baffles me.




	2. Chapter 2

  * New pet: Galileo the bird.
  * Now I want to read _Mountain Madness_.
  * A bit of wind and rain on the island sounds nice, but not big storms.
  * We need more books with girls with machetes. That is all.
  * The waterfall slide sounds awesome.
  * I’ve been meaning to stay up all night reading like Nim, but unfortunately, it doesn’t look like I’ll be able to do it with a night alone/without interruptions anytime soon.




	3. Chapter 3

  * Email time means science time?
  * No, but seriously, this island sounds awesome.
  * The book Nim’s reading is by the person who emailed her dad? What a coincidence…
  * So, Nim doesn’t know that Alex can be a girl’s name and a guy’s name? DAMMIT, JACK, SO WHAT IF THE WHOLE THING WITH THE TOURIST COMPANY WAS TRAUMATIC? THIS IS WHY YOUR KID NEEDS HUMAN INTERACTION.
  * Except now he’s stranded at sea.




	4. Chapter 4

  * Keyhole Cove sounds really pretty. (“This island is so cool” rambling of the chapter.)
  * So now Nim knows her dad’s hurt.
  * And let’s see how the coconut experiment goes.




	5. Chapter 5

  * TURTLE BABIES!
  * So, Chica and Fred are both animals who don’t care that they act weird for their species.




	6. Chapter 6

  * More coconut experiments now.
  * The coconut soccer sounds hilarious to watch.
  * No, but has Alex actually been to the island or are her descriptions of it just a writer thing?
  * As much as I say I’d like to live on the island, I know I’d suck at doing the fishing.




	7. Chapter 7

  * I can’t tell if Fire Mountain is an awesome name or if it’s a bit too obvious of a name for a volcano. Although the view from up there does sound awesome.
  * No, but, like… How did Nim outrun everything coming out of the volcano?
  * Nim’s scraped-up knee’s gotta hurt…
  * But thank goodness the eruption was only a false alarm… (Wait… Is that about to be the plot of one of the sequels? Is the volcano actually going to destroy the rest of the island? I really need to track down copies of the sequels ASAP.)




	8. Chapter 8

  * So, what’s worse: Jack being surrounded by sharks or the Troppo Tourists just sailing by and not caring that he’s surrounded by sharks?
  * Also, Stay Away. Stay Far Away, Troppo Tourists.
  * Nim making the island smell like dead shark is hilarious, but begs a few questions: How heavy was the shark, even with it being only half a shark, and with Nim dragging it up Fire Mountain in a wagon (with a hurt leg)? And how hard would it have been to live with if all of the scent hadn’t been blown out to sea by the wind?
  * I’d hate to be Nim running across any leftover shark bits that got scattered across the island. Unless she decided she wanted seafood and wanted to try a bit of “grilled” shark?




	9. Chapter 9

  * Let’s see how Nim’s raft works out…
  * Yeah, Jack better get back fast so he can check out Nim’s hurt leg.
  * The pearl sounds really nice.
  * Nice move, Nim, forgetting to charge the laptop. I get it though, with her hurt leg and all.




	10. Chapter 10

  * Real talk: I’m a grown adult, and I can barely pronounce the scientific name of that plankton Jack found, so how do they expect kids who read this to pronounce it?
  * “Nim knew she ought to be happy and ought to write a letter back, but her knee hurt too much to care and she needed advice faster than Galileo could bring it.” Girl, I feel that.
  * No, but seriously, since Jack is kinda stranded, Alex is the adultiest adult Nim’s got right now, even if she is more of a pen pal than anything at this point.
  * This island is too darn pretty moment of the chapter: I really want to hang out on the beach at night too.




	11. Chapter 11

  * So it’s Alex to the rescue? Maybe?
  * No, but it was kinda funny with the “wait, are her pets dogs or what?” thing.
  * OK, yeah, it is Alex to the rescue.




	12. Chapter 12

  * …So, wait… I just realized… Alex is so reclusive that she’s never experienced fangirls before…
  * And… Alex just tried to get the Troppo Tourists to take her to the island. Well, that’s awkward.
  * Alex sailing would’ve been fun to watch. (It’s been like 11? 12? years since I’ve seen the movie, so I forget what all they included.)
  * “So, take me near Nim’s island but, like, not too close because it’s dangerous.” Basically that’s the adult storyteller version of Nim using the shark to scare off the Troppo Tourists.
  * “The captain giggled. ‘That makes us sound like the bad guys!'” What? Really? What gave you that idea?




	13. Chapter 13

  * So, Jack sent Nim a note for a storm evacuation. WHY IS THERE ANOTHER STORM? THAT’S WHAT CAUSED JACK TO GET STRANDED IN THE FIRST PLACE!
  * And now Alex and Jack are both in the middle of the ocean during the storm. Lovely.




	14. Chapter 14

  * So now Nim’s saving Alex?
  * Also, I know Nim’s leg did get a bit better after taking Alex’s advice, but how is it that much better already?
  * And finally Alex is on the island.




	15. Chapter 15

  * Now it’s time for the storm clean-up.
  * And Chica’s going back to sea now?
  * So… One of Nim’s experimental rafts she was making to rescue Alex’s character is actually going to rescue Jack?
  * The clean-up continues, and Nim’s leg is still sorta hurt, like I thought.
  * And now Jack is finally home.




	16. Chapter 16

  * Getting stranded after the storms wasn’t Jack’s fault, but I still totally get Nim being pissed at him for being gone so long.
  * Also, apparently Alex is moving to the island?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
